


Ohya Lends a Hand

by taiimako



Series: Ohya and Mishima [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Public Hand Jobs, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiimako/pseuds/taiimako
Summary: Mishima had just wanted to see a movie, but instead of paying attention to the intricate plot of The Cake Knight Rises, she had decided that her time was better spent teasing him for the entire 3-hour runtime. He had been desperate to get home and get off, and of course, she noticed how hard he had been.So now, here they were in the alley right next to the theater.
Relationships: Mishima Yuuki/Ohya Ichiko
Series: Ohya and Mishima [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708375
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Ohya Lends a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I really fucking like this ship. One day you'll all see the light. Until then, allow me to be your guide. This one is short.

Mishima looked around the alley frantically. “Ohya… right here? Really?”

“Come on, lighten up, Mishima!” Ohya had her fist in his pants, in his boxers, and she was jerking him off rapidly. “Besides, it’s not like you’re resisting, so it’s okay, right?”

Fuck. She had him there. Mishima groaned in resignment. “Fine, just make it quick.” Ohya fist-pumped in victory and Mishima rolled his eyes. “I better not get kicked out of school because of this.” 

She waved him off and went back to jerking him off. “Relax, Mishima. I’m a reporter, I know how to sneak around better than most people!” 

Mishima buried his face in Ohya’s shoulder in the hopes that no passers-by would hear him grunting as she took care of his problem. Well, technically it was  _ her  _ problem! Mishima had just wanted to see a movie, but instead of paying attention to the intricate plot of  _ The Cake Knight Rises _ , she had decided that her time was better spent teasing him for the entire 3-hour runtime. He had been desperate to get home and get off, and of  _ course, _ she noticed how hard he had been.

So now, here they were in the alley right next to the theater. 

Still, annoyed as he might’ve been, he couldn’t deny that Ohya was a master at stroking his cock. She applied just the right amount of pressure, went at just the right speed, touched his tip and fondled his balls and just generally made him feel  _ fantastic _ . Every touch brought him closer to the edge.

And there was something to be said about the thrill of it all. She was whispering sweet nothings in his ear even now: “Come on, Mishima, doesn’t it feel good? Tell me how good it feels. Don’t you wanna cum, Mishima?” He thought about how easy it would’ve been for them to get caught - all it took was one person stumbling upon them at the wrong time, and they’d see the two of them, his back against the wall and his red-stained face in the crook of her neck.

The thought wouldn’t leave his mind, and it was too much for him. He bit down on Ohya’s shoulder and let loose a long groan, and then he was emptying himself over Ohya’s hand.

“Wow, Mishima, I must’ve really got to your head, huh?” Ohya pulled her hand free from his pants and stared at the strands of white that coated it. “I mean, you didn’t last that long - sorry - and this is a  _ lot _ of cum.” She smirked at the boy who could do nothing but pant in exhaustion and stare at her as she started to lick the cum off of her hands. “No point in letting it all go to waste, right?”

“Ohya.” Mishima shook his head slowly. “You’re crazy.”

Ohya pulled the last finger out of her mouth with a  _ pop _ and admired her now 100% clean hand. “Eh. maybe a little,” she admitted before smiling at Mishima. “You love it, though.”

He huffed and rolled his eyes one more time. “I guess I do, Ohya.”

Mishima would forever treasure the way her cheeks lit up at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave a comment and some kudos if you enjoyed. Also, I'm on tumblr! Follow me [here](https://jamesmthomas9.tumblr.com/)! I'll love you forever.


End file.
